


danganronpa oneshot book hehehe

by lindseyish



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, angst maybe, headcanons maybe, i barely ever update this lmao, ill write for any gender reader, just send me requests pls i will be happy to write whatever, kiyo deserves love, maybe u like me ;), or kiyo, or not lmfao, thats ok, theres not enough souda smut on this damn site, this is mostly just self indulgent stuff, why r u still reading the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseyish/pseuds/lindseyish
Summary: hahahah so like ummmm if u wanna request or something ahaha.... that would be niceself indulgent stuff time lmao
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Asahina Aoi/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Enoshima Junko/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Reader, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Hanamura Teruteru/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Iruma Miu/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Kamukura Izuru/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Ogami Sakura/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Owari Akane/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Yamada Hifumi/Reader, Yonaga Angie/Reader
Comments: 106
Kudos: 328





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> introoooo hi gang whats up ill be doing some things here um hope u enjoy or something like that lmfao

hi gang smirking cat emoji

im taknig requests !!!!! / UPDATE: REQUESTS ARE CLOSED AS OF OCTOBER 13 2020 IM SORRY THERES A LOT LMFAO 

here are things i will do: 

\- smut (obviously) 

\- fluff

\- angst

\- major character death if u want but sometimes it makes me sad but thats ok bc im always sad and sometimes sad is good bc then it allows you to see the good in life but anywasy

\- headcanons 

\- mini stories

\- threesomes?? maaybeee if i feel especially motivated that day 

u can request for these things !! 

things i WONT do: 

\- non-con even when its rp it makes me go grr whats goin on here 

\- underage bc WHAT

\- tw emetophobia - piss scat vomit ummm any kink that i dont feel comfortable writing but im chill with most kinks as long as it isnt like fucking necrophilia

and probably not smut for like miu, mikan, hiyoko, chihiro or chiaki bc i hate chiaki but the others are babies (unless someone specifically requests) 

um yeah thats all go ahead and request bc i need something to distract me from the hell that is school 

my grammarly is going WILD


	2. shuichi / angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this sweet baby boy,,,, he deserves the world

small tw for blood and gore and death and stuff like that! 

shuichi stared at the blood pooling around his feet in shocked silence. he couldn't tear his eyes away from the gruesome corpse that belonged to the person he had loved so much.

his breathing quickened against his will, forcing his heart rate up. tears formed in his eyes, but he didn't even register them. 

why did it have to be now? he could still feel the note in his pocket. 

the others were busy investigating already. he couldn't understand how they didn't even spare a moment of grief for you, how they didn't even care about how happy you made everyone. how happy you had made him. 

he remembers how you two met: you standing in front of him, smiling excitedly despite the situation. 

"hi! i'm y/n l/n, what's your name?" you stuck out your hand for him to shake.

he had stuttered a response and taken your hand, then pulled his hat over his eyes out of embarrassment. it was a simple exchange, he didn't know why he was feeling anything but calm in that moment. 

you had laughed and patted his shoulder gently. "don't worry about it! i know we're all nervous here, but if you need someone to talk to, i'm always here for you!" 

his face reddened a little. "t-thank you...you'll be the first one on my list to chat with." 

you two immediately hit it off. there would be a time almost every day where it would just be the two of you, left to your own thoughts and feelings. you talked about any and every topic, like how annoying kokichi could be sometimes. 

shuichi loved hanging out with you. you gave his new life a new purpose. he could feel himself growing attached to you. 

he was snapped out of his flashback abruptly. there you were, laying lifeless, your eyes wide and dull. he couldn't physically look any longer, but he couldn't pry his eyes away. 

when he finally managed to, he wiped the tears off of his cheeks with the back of his sleeve. 

it was wrong. everything was wrong. you should still be alive, talking to him energetically and raving about your passions. he wanted to hear your voice one last time, see your face light up whenever he told you that he shared an interest. 

he wanted to feel you hug him again, even though you'd only done it once. 

"shuichi!" you had jogged over to him, spotting him in the library. he turns to see you and panics a little, frantically putting the book back. 

you gave him a mischievous smirk. "what were you reading in here?" he pulls his hat down to hide his blush, shying away from you.

"u-um...i was really interested i-in something you said the other day...so i came in here to look it up and see if i could...w-well...impress you, i guess..." 

your heart nearly melted. "aww, shuichi! you didn't have to, but thank you for doing that!" 

with that, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a gentle hug. he let out a small gasp, not prepared for sudden physical interaction from a person he admired so much. 

slowly, he lifted his arms to hug you back, relaxing into the warmth from your skin. 

he could almost feel your warmth again, seeping through his clothes and heating his face up.

god. he missed you so much and it hadn’t even been a day. and he didn't even get to say how he felt. 

he stared at your bloodied hands, the same ones that had passed him the note yesterday. 

he wished he could take his words back. 

"h-hey, shuichi!" you had seemed especially nervous that day. he had no idea why, he was usually the one who was nervous. 

he smiled at you. "hey, what's up?" 

you were holding a blank envelope in your fidgety hands, your eyes looking around nervously to make sure nobody was interrupting you. 

his face flushed. "i...is that for me?" he gestured to said envelope, confirming his suspicions as you quickly hid the envelope behind your back. 

"u-um! well, yes, but actually no, but yes, but i don't want to give it to you now, but i'll have to do it eventually, so then i guess i do have to do it now...there's no better time than the present..." you trailed off, looking at the floor. shuichi cleared his throat and your eyes snapped back to him. 

"o-oh, um...here. you should probably read it now...if you want to, of course.." you handed the note to him, your fingers lightly brushing his as he took it. he had a guess of what it could be, and his face tinted pink. 

you watched as he tore the envelope open with the back of his nail and took the note out. it was folded neatly into quarters, and he could see some of the pink gel pen had bled through to the other side while you were writing. his hands shook a little as he unfolded and read the note. 

as his eyes ran over the words on the page, his face grew redder and redder. you watched him expectantly, not know what to say as he tried to respond to you. 

"i-i....um.." he instinctively pulled his hat down, only for you to step closer to him and push it back up softly. you smiled nervously the closer you got to him; he gave you a small smile in return. 

"well? w-what do you say?" your voice was barely above a shaky whisper as you stared into his grey eyes. your chest was about an inch away from his, your noses almost touching. the intimacy of the position made his face burn up even more. 

he opened his mouth to respond to you, but his breath got caught in his chest. 

"i..i'll have to..t-think about it..." the words were out of his mouth before he could register what he had said. 

your gaze softened, just enough for him to notice. your eyebrows furrowed in confusion as you backed away from him. 

"oh...but i thought...n-nevermind." you turned away from him, embarrassed tears forming in your eyes. you sniffled, blinking hard to try and erase your stinging emotions. 

shuichi gasped, realization hitting him. he stumbled over his words, trying to apologize and explain at the same time. 

"w-wait, t-that's not w-w-what i meant," he reached out to grab your wrist, to stop you from leaving him. "i-i'm sorry, i d-didn't mean for it to come out that w-way.." 

you turned to smile at him, wiping away a stray tear with the back of your hand. 

"shuichi, it's fine. really. don't stress yourself out. t...take your time thinking about it." 

you left him with his thoughts and the note still in his hand. 

shuichi turned away from your body, desperately searching for the note in his pocket. he found it and opened it quickly, ripping it in the process. 

his eyes scanned the words again, searching for anything, any part of you he could hold onto. 

"my dear shuichi, 

we've only just met, but i feel as if i've known you my entire life. like we're linked in some way. you make me feel like life is worth living again. 

from the day i first saw you, i knew you were something special. you were talented in a way that the others weren't, and caring in a way that no one else in the world was. you understood me when i couldn't even understand myself. 

so, my sweet, i'd like to confess to you through this note, because i'm too much of a coward to say it to your face. 

i'm falling, too fast and too hard for me to try and save myself. 

i hope you feel the same way. 

y/n" 

a perfectly drawn heart ended the letter, sparkly and pink from the pen used to write it. 

shuichi didn't realize he was crying until his teardrops smudged your writing. he gripped the note so tightly his knuckles turned white, crinkling the paper and warping the words. 

of course, he did feel the same way. you made him feel things that no one else had. 

his eyes wander back to your body. no one else was here to witness him. the others had already left to investigate somewhere else. it seemed monokuma was giving him time to grieve alone. strangely out of character for him. 

he kneels next to you. your open palm faced the sky. your eyes stared, clouded with the glaze of death. 

he gently closed your eyes.

he slipped the note into your hand and closed your fingers around it. 

shuichi gently kissed the back of your limp hand, leaving his salty tears on your skin. 

"i l-love you too..." he choked out through his sobs. 

"i'm sorry i couldn't save you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaaha,,,, would u believe me if i said i haven't played the third game yet i just know all the spoilers and executions and everything 
> 
> this is rlly bad im sorry if i didn't do him justice 
> 
> also im sorry if its kinda short! this was my first angst uwu
> 
> n e way hajime smut next


	3. hajime / smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boy do i love writing femdom 
> 
> non killing game au bc i dont care >:(
> 
> if u hadn't already guessed this is person with a vagina x hajime
> 
> and ONLY hajime bc izuru scares me
> 
> sorry this took so long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i don't know how to write about dicks

you and hajime had been dating for about half a year. your relationship was sweet; cute and innocent like a traditional romance novel. the sex was good, he was an amazing kisser, and he made you feel loved and wanted. 

although, you thought you could sense hajime getting bored. the thought had popped into your head one day after a make-out session when he had declined sex after. it wasn't like him; usually, he would be the one trying to initiate something. with your consent, of course. and with him blushing and stuttering nervously, of course. he wasn't that interested in much of anything lately, and you wondered if it had anything to do with you. 

you laid on your couch in a sweatshirt, and pajama pants, waiting for hajime to return from wherever he was. probably forced to hang out with his weird friend nagito again. you switched the television on, watching your favorite show for a couple minutes until you heard the lock click open. 

you turned to see hajime closing the door to your shared apartment, sighing softly. 

you sat up when you saw him. "hey. where were you?" 

"just getting some food. and nagito was there. he's so annoying." he kicked his shoes off by the door and sat next to you on the couch, pulling you into a tight hug. 

"i missed you. how was your day?" he kissed your cheek gently. you grinned at him, kissing his forehead in response. 

"it was good. but boring. i missed you too." hajime started to respond to you, but you cut him off by gently placing your lips onto his. he returned the kiss, though a little hesitant. you sucked softly on his bottom lip, shifting your body to run your hands up his chest. 

hajime pulled away before you could go any further, and you stare at him, confused. 

"hajime? is there something wrong? you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" you cup his cheek in your hand, and his face tinted a light pink at the display of affection. 

"yeah...it's just.." his eyes wandered around the room, looking everywhere but you. "i dunno...maybe we could...try something new?" a darker blush formed on his cheeks when he realized what he was about to tell you.

"...new?" you looked at him expectantly. his blush only got darker under your stare. 

"i mean, i'd kinda like you..to..." he mumbled the last part of his sentence. you blinked, confused. 

"you want me to what? i can't hear you." his face is redder than you'd ever seen it at this point. 

"i want you to...y'know..." he trailed off, mumbling again. you sighed, exasperated. 

"hajime, just tell me what you want me to do." you climbed over him, straddling him as he blushed and fidgeted nervously on the couch. 

"y-you know what, nevermind, it's alright...w-we can just-" he sighed, using his hand to try to cover his mouth and his blush somehow, miserably failing in the process. his contrasting skin tone only drew more attention to the startling amount of red on his face. 

you grabbed his wrists suddenly, pinning them to the couch cushions by his hips.

"hajime! what are you trying to say?" you stared him down and he shrunk under your gaze. 

"u-um...i was j-just going to say that i-i w-want you t-t-to..t-top m-me...o-or d-dominate me, or w-whatever you call it..." he stuttered out, clearly ashamed of himself for thinking such things about his innocent partner. he couldn't make his eyes meet yours, staring at the carpeted floor. a scarlet blush had taken over his entire face, and he looked completely vulnerable without his hands at his disposal. 

oh. so that's what it was. he hadn't been bored of you, just bored of your vanilla sex life. you smiled at him, but your eyes looked more like a predator hunting prey rather than a pure, chaste being. you reached up and grabbed his chin between your first two fingers and your thumb, forcing him to look you in the eyes. you swiped your thumb over his bottom lip, and his brows furrowed in confusion. he was so sure you would say no to him.

"my love, why didn't you say so before?" your voice was like a purr; smooth, intoxicating and sweet, and dangerous all at the same time. it made hajime's heart race and sent a seductive shiver up his back. he swallowed nervously. 

"i didn't know i-if you would like that or not- ah!" he lets out a surprised gasp as you grab his tie, yanking his face towards you. you smirk at his sensitivity. 

what a cutie. this should be fun. 

you lower yourself to sit in his lap, eliciting a small whimper from him. his pants had already started to tighten from his growing erection, and the extra pressure from you did nothing to help him. moving his hands to your waist, he tried (in vain) to get some friction by grinding into you, but you attached your lips to his neck and gave him a quick nip. not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to get your point across. you were the one in control here. hajime yelped. 

"h-hey!" 

you scoffed, kissing the spot to soothe it. "i thought you were the one begging for me to have my way with you?" your remark made the heat rise to his cheeks again. 

"i...i didn't w-word it like that.." he grumbled, obviously flustered. you giggled softly, returning your lips to his neck. quiet gasps and mewls left his lips when you sucked on the skin, leaving bright red marks. a small bruise was already forming where you bit him. hajime's hands tightened their grip on you, holding you in place. 

you bit his neck again, without warning, and another one of hajime's ethereal moans reached your ears. you leaned back to see your work. he was already panting, his cheeks and the tips of his ears flushed, his neck marked up, his eyes glazed over with arousal. just the sight of him like this made you go nearly feral.

you wiped the excess saliva from the corner of your mouth with the pad of your thumb. the more you stared at hajime, the more apparent the heat between your thighs became. he just looked so delicious. 

you got up and off of his lap, surprising him. he whined in protest, but you shut him up with a quick kiss. he tried to deepen it by slipping his tongue into your mouth, but you pulled away, much to his distress.

"w-why won't you let me kiss you?" he reached for you desperately, craving relief from the tension building up in the air. you smile gently at him. it was incredible how you'd barely done anything to him and he was already begging for some form of release. 

"patience, baby. you'll be able to kiss me soon enough. but for now, come with me." you helped him stand up, leading him to your shared bedroom. you pushed him back onto the bed, noticing his obvious discomfort in his pants. he followed your gaze to the same spot, blushing.

"s-sorry, i didn't think you would be this fucking hot in control.." he's still breathing heavily, and you chuckle and turn to your nightstand. you pull out a bundle of rope, smirking at his surprised expression when he realizes what you're thinking. 

"you're ok with this, right?" you asked him, playing with the frayed ends. he nods, although a little hesitant, swallowing nervously. you grin. "good." 

stepping over to him, you unbuttoned his shirt, letting it hang off of his shoulders and expose his lightly toned chest. your eyes drank in his body, sweeping over his flawless skin and making you even more excited. 

you tied his wrists together above his head and connected the knot to the bed frame, making sure it wasn't too tight.

"t-this is taking t-too long..." hajime whimpered impatiently, moving his wrists around in the rope to make sure he wouldn't get too many concerning red marks on his body. did he have work in the morning or something? he couldn't bother to remember. "can we do something already?" 

you snicker, hopping on the bed and straddling him. you slowly slide off your hoodie, giving him a playful wink as he stared, his tongue swiping over his top lip. you weren't wearing anything under your sweatshirt, and the sight of your exposed body made his already hard dick twitch in his pants under you. 

you moved your hand to roughly grab his face, forcing his gaze to meet yours. 

"tell me how badly you want me to fuck you." you purred, tilting his chin up.

he swallows thickly at your bluntness, clearing his throat. 

"p-please...f-fuck me..." his voice is barely above a whisper. you tighten your grip on his jaw, making him flinch. 

"say it louder. i can't hear you, slut." 

"ah! please! god, please, please, please, fuck me, i don't even care what you do, just- god _please-_ "

you cut him off by aggressively attaching your lips to his throat, forcing a lovely moan out of him. you ran your tongue up his neck, feeling him shiver under you. your hands traveled down his chest and over his hips, tugging down his pants as you sucked on his sensitive skin. 

"o-oh...fuck, y/n..." he squirmed beneath you as your lips traveled down to bite at his collarbone. you peppered his chest and torso with light, teasing kisses, making your way to his bulge and pulling the fabric of his boxers down. he let out a sigh of relief; the confinement had been driving him crazy. you delicately kissed his hipbones, then wrapped your hand around his member, making him gasp. 

"oh, baby, you're so sensitive.." you giggled quietly, moving your hand to lick a stripe from the base to the tip, enjoying the needy whine that escaped him as you did. you swiped your thumb over the top, wiping off the precum and using it to slowly jerk him off. hajime shuddered. it was obvious he was trying to restrain himself from bucking into your hand, only fueling your already growing dominatrix-esque complex. his hands, held by the ropes, frantically searched for something to hold onto. as your speed increased, the pleasure you were giving him was quickly becoming too much to handle. 

"oh, god.. n-no, w-wait- i'm g-gonna-" he barely managed to moan out the weak string of words, feeling his release coming towards him fast. but, at the last second, you had taken away your hand, leaving him unsatisfied. 

"w-what? oh, come on, i was almost there..." he growled, tiny beads of sweat forming on his temples. 

"sorry sweets, but i didn't want you going too far before you even got inside of me!" before he could comprehend what was going on, you had discarded the rest of your clothing and returned to your spot back on top of him. using one hand to balance yourself, you used your other to line up hajime's dick with your slick entrance. he groaned as you sat back on him, your warmth making his mind go blank. 

hajime wasn't huge, but he definitely wasn't small, and it took you a second to adjust to him. once you felt ok enough, you lifted your hips and brought them back down again, your pace agonizingly slow. you moaned when he thrust up into you, managing to hit your spot on his first try. lucky bastard. he wasn't going to get away with that today. 

you started to pick up the pace, making him gasp and twitch inside you, still close from earlier. he didn't have anything else to do except let his lewd noises spill from his lips. you had full power over the situation, and you loved it. 

"oh, s-shit...hajime..." you bit your lip, bringing one of your hands to play with your clit as you rode him. his eyes were clouded with lust, watching your body bounce on him as he moaned out your name over and over again. 

"fuck, i'm close-" he whimpered, his hips desperately bucking up into you. 

"ha...ah...m-me too," you panted out. riding required a lot more energy than you remembered. maybe you were just a little out of practice. 

"shitshitshit- ah!" he groaned through his gritted teeth, throwing his head back in pleasure and shooting his seed into you. you moaned his name loudly, reaching your own peak as he rode out his orgasm, hips stuttering and eyes rolling back in bliss.

you rolled off of him after you had both come down from your high, lying on the bed. you were sweating and panting, and the hot air made it seem like it was a million degrees in your room. after a few minutes of silence, hajime's the first one to speak.

"...can we do that again?" he turned to smile lazily at you. you laughed softly. 

"maybe later. i need to take a shower or something." you got up, swinging your legs off the bed and heading for the bathroom. hajime tried to follow, realizing quickly that he was still attached to the bed. 

"hey, y/n, can you at least untie this for me?" he said, struggling against the knot. you turned back to him. oh, duh. 

"oh, yeah, sorry about that." you chuckled, going over and swiftly untying him. he rubbed his wrists, then suddenly pulled you into his arms. you let out a small noise of surprise from the unexpected attention. 

"hajime!" you laughed and wrapped your arms around his neck. he buried his nose into the crook of your neck, leaving a kiss or two as he did. 

"i love you.." he mumbled, bringing you closer. you ran your fingers through his hair gently, smiling. 

"i love you too, but can i please take a shower now..?" your only answer was the soft snoring from hajime. you tried to wriggle out of his grip, but to no avail. you muttered a string of curses under your breath, deciding to just stay put.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ITS RLLY BAD AND HAJIMES OOC I DONT RLLY LIKE THE PROTAGS EXCEPT FOR SHUICHISDSJJFSDKSJEAJ
> 
> ALSO THANK U FOR 15 KUDOS IVE NEVER HAD THIS MUCH ATTENTION IN MY LIFE
> 
> also nagito lovers i am one of you pls dont mind me insulting him LMFAO
> 
> also i wrote this while i was in english and can u tell i have a thing for sub boys
> 
> also can you tell i don't know what men are like pls god save me


	4. quick update!

hey guys! sorry for having a super inconsistent upload schedule, school has been kicking my ass a lot! 

i have a whole bunch of ideas for stuff so don't worry if your request is taking a little longer than another persons! im not used to writing smut, so those will take a little longer than like angst or fluff lol

also! im planning on adding some headcanons to this book, just so i can get some content out quicker. im really bad at writing long things lmfaoooo 

but yes! thank u for all the love and u guys are super nice!


	5. gundham / fluff (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG SJKDASKDAHSKJBESDH 
> 
> just u two being cute and u giving him tats <3 u have ultimates but no killing game and no despair bc i cant stand the fact that everyone fucking dies also i kinda changed the storyline a little bc i got hit with inspiration but hopefully u still like it! 
> 
> CRINGE CULTURE IS DEAD THIS IS MY BOOK AND I MAKE IT AS LOVEY DOVEY AS I WANT
> 
> yES GUNDHAM IS A LITTLE OOC I HC HIM AS WORSHIPPING EVERY SINGLE ANIMAL AND HATING HUMANITY AND ALSO HES IN VETERINARY SCHOOL AND HES PROBABLY A HARDCORE SATANIST 
> 
> i have no other content rn so take a shitty gundham fic 
> 
> also why did i write him borderline nekomaru ish

your tattoo shop was everything you had ever wanted; cute, small, minimalistic, the very thing you'd dreamed of having since your parents first introduced you to their store. after all, it was the thing you loved most and your ultimate talent. the interior was painted a light grey with white and black accents, and your tattoo designs were tacked onto a cork board behind your welcome desk. you'd get a decent amount of customers a day, enough to keep you living happily in your own apartment with your pet hamster, oliver. in short, life was great. 

it had all started when oliver's fur started falling out, leaving clumps of the hair around his cage and even different places in your apartment. he hadn't been acting any different, and you were stumped, left to ponder what was causing your poor pet so much distress. 

the day after, you had just finished tattooing an ankle tattoo on a cute, polite blonde lady who had a somewhat royal vibe to her. somehow, the topic of oliver's sickness had come up, and she was incredibly eager to help. 

"oh! i know just the person for you!" she dug around in her skirt pocket, fishing out a black business card and handed it to you, smiling. 

"he's a very good friend of mine! i'm sure he'll know exactly how to help you! oh dear, i can't imagine what i would do if my pet were sick and i didn't have gundham to help!" she clasps her hands together dramatically. you laugh awkwardly at her, putting your materials down and peering back at the card in your hands. 

it was made of glossy card stock, making the deep black of the background seem like an endless void. the lettering was silver medieval gothic style calligraphy, with raised bumps where the letters were drawn. it read, "gundham tanaka, ultimate breeder, prince of darkness, supreme overlord of ice, all powerful being," followed by many more cheesy names that filled up the front of the card and half of the back. at the bottom, a small blurb said: "for all pet help, call, but never on saturdays from 2pm-8pm." under it was a phone number, written as "1-800-CHAM-P".

as expected, you were utterly confused and a bit overwhelmed. you glanced back at your client. 

"um...? are you sure, i should- i can find a different vet-" you weren't so sure about asking mr. "ultimate breeder" for his help, but your client just kept staring at you with her big eyes and bright smile. you didn't have the heart to refuse. 

"a-alright, i'll be sure to give him a call." you forced a grin and shoved the card into your pocket. she thanked you profusely and assured you wouldn't regret it. 

you pulled off your ink stained gloves, throwing them into a trash barrel and standing up to help your client check out. 

"ah, i'm sonia, by the way. thank you so much for this!" she had handed you a fat stack of cash and promptly left, leaving you shocked. 

"hey, wait! i-i can't take all of this- don't you want change or something? i don't even know if the register has space-" you tried to argue with sonia, but she had already walked out, the bell at the door jingling. you sat there for a minute, staring at the money, then frantically trying to count it and shove it in the register box. it was well over the price she needed to pay, about $1200 in twenty dollar bills. you were lucky she was your last customer; it took you almost 45 minutes to get everything sorted and neatly organized. 

as soon as you got back to your apartment, you went to check on oliver. he was still alive (thankfully) but you could tell that whatever disease he had was still bothering him. his loose fur was spread around his well-kept cage, and you couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. you grabbed the business card that was in your pocket and studied it again. 

"call for pet help but never on saturdays from 2-8?" you muttered to yourself. you wondered what the strange man could be doing between those oddly specific hours. lucky for you, it was 6pm on a monday, so you made the decision to give him a call. 

your fingers hovered over the keypad, waiting to punch in the last digit. were you really doing this? shouldn't you just go see a vet or something? is he going to need more payment than a vet would? you sighed. sonia seemed trustworthy enough...

as you placed your phone next to your ear, you heard it ring twice before someone picked up. 

"good evening, mortal!" you yanked your phone away from your ear. dear god, he was _loud_. 

"my name is gundham tanaka, the ultimate breeder, supreme overlord of ice, prince of darkness-' he was just repeating the details on his card, so you cleared your throat to try and politely interrupt him. unfortunately, he didn't stop until he reached the end of the list of names, forcing you to wait for him to finish his monologue.

"um, excuse me, i was told you could help me with my hamster?" your voice was shaking the tiniest bit; his yelling had nearly startled you into a heart attack.

"aha! so, you too have a deva! though i doubt yours is even a tiny bit as powerful as mine!" he laughed boisterously into the phone, though this time you were prepared, holding it away from you. his voice was deep and rough, and his volume making your phone vibrate on its own. you laughed nervously. 

"um, yeaaah...anyway, his name's oliver, his fur's been falling out a lot lately and i don't know why. i brought it up with one of my clients and she gave me your number. can you help me?" 

gundham chuckled. "but of course! it's only fitting that the great gundham tanaka can manage a task as trivial as this. where do you reside, mortal?" 

you gave him the location of your tattoo shop reluctantly. the more he talked, the more you were starting to regret your decision. 

"oh! also, how much do you charge?" you weren't expecting it to be much, but he surprised you instead. 

"i do not care for your worthless human money, perhaps you have something else to offer me? perhaps something a truly powerful being like me would find useful??" 

you paused for a minute. "i...um, i run a tattoo shop? i can give you a free tattoo or something...but we're closed so i don't think-" 

gundham laughed haughtily into the phone again. "perfect! i'll be there in precisely 17 minutes! prepare to meet the great gund-" 

"no, you idiot, you can't come now-! oh my god." you groaned. he had already hung up, leaving you to wonder why you agreed to this in the first place.

gundham had arrived exactly when he said he would, exactly 17 minutes after your call. you wondered why he had used such a specific number (spoiler alert its like an evil number or smthn but i also just like the number 17). 

your apartment was less than a block away from your shop, thankfully. you had made sure to pack oliver carefully in his cage, bringing a small water bottle for him just in case. when you walked into the store, gundham was already there.

you hadn't known who he was at first, but it was quite hard not to notice the man. he was dressed the furthest possible way from normal and had a couple of small hamsters running around in his long, flowing scarf. his hair was slicked back into a curved spike, adding a couple inches to his height. he was also wearing demonias, making him even taller. his white shirt had some kind of cult symbol on it, and he had layered a long trench coat over it, despite the heat outside. he looked like something out of a movie or a video game. 

he stood in the lobby, eyes scanning the room. he was holding a fat orange hamster in one of his hands and a small medical kit in the other, looking extremely out of place in your "light academia" aesthetic shop. you could tell he was a little uncomfortable. his confidence that he had over the phone didn't return until he noticed you behind him.

"aha! you must be the mortal who sought me out!" he smirked and stepped toward you, crossing his arms and making the hamster on his hand scurry away and dive into the waves of his scarf. "it is a pleasure to meet you."

you hadn't noticed his heterochromia or the scar on his eye until you were close to him, and you couldn't help but stare. he also had quite exquisite bone structure. 

the breeder cleared his throat, and you were snapped out of your trance. "where is your creature so i may heal them?" 

"oh! um, sorry about that." you gave him a strained smile and handed over the cage. the interaction couldn't have been any more clumsy; you almost dropped your poor pet in front of the man. 

after a few minutes of assessment, gundham had given you the treatment for the hamster's mange along with a confusing and lengthy explanation on why you were caring for your pet wrong. it was safe to say that you were even more confused at the end of his admonishment due to his extensive knowledge of veterinary terms.

"a...anyway, mr. tanaka, what can i get you a tattoo of?" you had said at the end of his rant, collecting up oliver's things and shoving them behind your desk, but taking care to put oliver himself somewhere he wouldn't fall off or escape. 

he narrowed his eyes at you. "will this require physical contact?" 

you blinked. "of course. it's a tattoo."

he scoffed and covered the bottom half of his face with his scarf. "hmm. i doubt you'll be able to touch me. a mere human like you would die instantly due to the poison running through my veins."

you chuckled. "i'll wear gloves. is that better?" he thought about it for a second before nodding. 

"alright, take a seat over there while i get everything set up. where do you want it?" you grabbed your ink bottles and needles and brought them next to where gundham was sitting. he was slowly taking off his jacket, avoiding your gaze like he was ashamed of you seeing his skin. 

you sat in your chair next to him. "just on your arm? i gotcha, i'm sure it won't hurt that bad. i'll make it pretty quick." you gave him a wink, to which he blushed and covered his mouth with his scarf again. 

"just do the thing, human..." he went through his pocket and handed you a small piece of paper with a pentagram design on it. you studied the picture for a second. it shouldn't be too hard, your ultimate ability allowed you to freehand just about anything perfectly. 

you ripped open a small sanitizing wipe and placed your gloved hand on his exposed skin, making him tense up. he didn't seem at all used to bodily contact, blushing and shifting awkwardly while you wiped his skin down.

you prepped your tattoo gun(?? idk wtf its called im not a damn tattoo artist) before focusing back on gundham. 

"do you want any numbing stuff for it? i know i said it wouldn't hurt that much, but people's pain tolerances are different and i wouldn't want to-"

"nonsense. i will be perfectly fine without this "numbing" that you speak of." you smiled and turned your attention back to his arm. he was pretty muscular, but not crazy buff like some other guys you had tattooed previously. you could tell he didn't take his jacket off much; his skin was paler than anyone's you'd ever seen before. 

you started off by outlining the design slowly with a small line, then changed the needle to fill the shapes in. neither of you said anything for most of the time, with the small exception of one of gundham's hamsters running around on his lap before falling asleep. 

about halfway through, you noticed the man staring at you. at your lips, to be more specific. whatever he was doing, he wasn't being very subtle about it. you shut the tattoo gun off and stared back at him. 

"what are you looking at?" you said softly, trying not to sound accusatory. gundham's eyes shot back up to yours, and a pink blush took over his cheeks. he quickly grabbed his scarf and turned away from you, covering the bottom half of his face. 

"i-i was just noticing that you have...very...proportionate features..." you smirked at him. 

"you're cute when you blush. can you come back over here for a sec? i just gotta finish this one part up." he moved his arm closer to you, letting you fill in the last details and finishing touches. 

finally completing it, you dabbed the fresh tattoo gently, trying not to cause him too much pain. you were impressed; the tattoo hadn't taken you super long to do and it looked great. you ran your fingers over his bicep slowly. god. you didn't want to admit how attractive you thought he was, since you'd only met him a couple of minutes ago. it didn't help that he was examining the rest of the room, giving you a clear view of his handsome side profile.

gundham's hamsters ran back into his scarf as you finished the aftercare for the tattoo. his blush had yet to fade, and he hadn't started staring back at you since your last interaction. 

pulling off your gloves, you cleared your throat. "um...do you wanna see it?" 

you eagerly awaited his response as he inspected the ink, seemingly dazzled. "it...looks incredible. i was right to not doubt your talents. perhaps i should pay you for this, after all, this seems worth so much more than my small help..." 

"oh my gosh, no, you're totally fine! i don't need anything else from you, you made oliver better!" you laughed and patted his shoulder. "plus, i love giving people tattoos! it's no big deal, really-"

he cuts you off by placing his hand over yours. "please, i insist. i despise being in debt to people."

an idea popped into your head. "hey, weren't you looking at my lips earlier? what was that about?" 

his eyes widened and he tried to stutter out an answer, but before he could say anything, you grabbed the front of his shirt gently and pulled his face towards yours, keeping your eyes on his. his blush only grew darker, tinting the tips of his ears pink with it.

"c...can i?" you asked, your voice barely above a whisper. he seemed to understand and nodded quickly, moving his scarf out of the way of his mouth.

you leaned in and slowly pressed your lips against his, your eyes fluttering closed in the process. he moved his hand to cup your cheek, kissing you back tenderly. it was sort of awkward and uncoordinated due to the position you were in, but his lips fit perfectly against yours. you didn’t want to stop; you felt like it could go on forever and you wouldn’t dislike a second of it. 

you were the first to pull away, letting go of his shirt as you did. he quickly turned away from you, trying to hide in his scarf again, but you stopped him.

“was that ok? i’m sorry if that’s not what you meant or were expecting, i just thought that- um, y'know-“ you stumbled over your words, not knowing where to go at this point. did you just wait for him to leave? was he even going to leave? were you going to spontaneously combust from the remaining feeling of his lips on yours?

he cut you off with another quick kiss, this time making you the flustered one. though it was brief, it still gave you the same euphoric feeling you had before. maybe it was something with his pheromones. 

"i think that's enough payment for now," he said, his voice low. he slipped you a card with an address on it, the same lettering and background as the card you got from sonia. "perhaps another time we can go through this exchange again. i dare say i wouldn't mind it..."

you nodded without a second thought. "yes, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKE A SHOT EVERYTIME HE SAYS PERHAPS
> 
> i really just did not know how to fuckin end this.................
> 
> hey hornies / homies ill do a smut next i promise ahaha....
> 
> ah the classic "almost enemies to almost lovers" trope 
> 
> i should probably start naming the chapters shouldn't i
> 
> also i just read a korekiyo piss fic that i severely disliked and now i will be bleaching my entire brain no offense if you have a piss kink but oh my god that was the worst thing ive ever seen in my entire life please god save my soul im going to go to confession in literal church now


	6. korekiyo hcs / regular and nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said i would do a smut next aHAHHA THAT WAS JUST A LIE
> 
> heres some hcs for kork babie!!
> 
> thank u for 60 kudos??!?!??!!!? u all mean a lot to me

tw: abuse mentions!

hes such a cutie i literally cannot even function dude

\- he knows how to play the piano! he's actually really good at it! but he doesn't play often bc he never has a piano around also he's shy he has stage fright

\- he wears reading glasses because his eyes are strained from reading in the dark all the time :( but he doesn't ever wear them with people around because his mask fogs them up LMAO 

\- i feel like he likes jewelry like necklaces and chains and rings and bracelets god almighty yes SIR 

\- hes super smart like 4.0 gpa and he writes in perfect cursive

\- he used to be more energetic and emotional but his sister kept telling him that no one likes boys who are loud and now he's been trained to be quiet 

\- obviously theres been a lot of abuse with his sister so he'll only let you touch him if you two are super close friends/dating

\- i think its canon that he doesn't like loud noises but i could be wrong

\- definitely listens to mother mother and florence and the machine 

\- he knows a lot about feminine needs bc of his sister and stuff so like don't be afraid to tell him what pussy size u got !!!!! 

\- he smells like libraries and hand sanitizer but like.....good

\- if he had an iphone he would probably play among us like every day and constantly dominate as the imposter

\- he will give you every single compliment he knows because you mean that much to him

\- he puts his hair in a bun when he can’t focus on his reading

nsfw !! 

\- he likes. to stare at u. he just thinks you're beautiful and fascinating and tbh u are <3 but like when you're doing it he loves your facial expressions and just looking at every part of you

\- i think i read somewhere that he’s 7 inches? god damn ok break my hips kiyo 

\- he’s a switch but like 98% dom and 2% sub cause he LOVES control but some days he’d let you do whatever you want to him 

\- not a big fan of vanilla sex, try hardcore bdsm instead! 

\- no seriously i’m talking shibari, flogging, paddles, knife/blood play, choking, scratching, biting, edging, overstim, hair pulling, the WORKS 

\- it’s very very hard to make him lose control he’s generally very calm and collected but like bratty subs i’m looking at you. u can break him. do it. i dare u. 

\- as much as he doesnt like loud noises he adores it when you moan loudly especially if it’s his name 

\- always puts you first <3 if you’re uncomfy with anything just let him know and he’ll help u out! 

\- that also means he’ll make you cum first cause he’s polite like that

\- aftercare is so so good he goes from literal dominant to a actual teddy bear in 10 seconds flat he’ll clean you up and make sure you aren’t mortally wounded and then kiss you everywhere cause he loves you so much!!!!!!!!

\- he's so touch starved that when he finally lets you get close to him or hug him he will not let you go just pls love this man

\- as much as he’s a sadist he doesn’t actually want you to get hurt he’s just rlly rlly kinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the being in love with every danganronpa character for me
> 
> except tsumugi FUCK TSUMUGI


	7. kaz hcs / regular and nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert kaz smut next bc i love him but first! headcanons
> 
> thank u for 80 kudos?????????????????????????????????? ily all

tw: mentions of abuse!

\- i think he canonically wears contacts and dyes his hair so i feel like hes naturally brunette with light brown eyes but i could be completely and absolutely wrong

\- daddy issues. he brings it up sometimes but tries to make a joke out of it but he actually needs love like please hug him oh my god

\- going along with that he doesn't like when you raise your voice at him or playfully hit him 

\- knows every single word to every 100 gecs song even though most of them are literally gibberish???? how does he know the words if there arent any???????

\- hardcore megan and nicki stan yes he has tried to twerk yes it was good yes he has enough ass to 

\- he cut his own hair thats why its "badly layered" as the wiki states

\- also loves romantic/affectionate things like cute cliche dates and cheek kisses 

\- hes...a little shallow when it comes to love...like yknow how he was like "omg pretty" at sonia and then simped for the whole time yeahhhh but teach him how to love please and then he will love you forever

\- has tried to replicate gundham's makeup before and it looked hella good but he couldn't show anyone cause like thats a lil weird but i think he would look awesome

nsfw!

\- wears JACK SHIT under his jumpsuit for...ahem...easy access

\- BIGGEST SWITCH ENERGY 

\- hes so loud during sex and for what he doesn't even mean to be he just is

\- ...the...the carpet matches the drapes...

\- himbo but smart enough to know where the clit is

\- loves it when u dominate him he thinks its the HOTTEST THING see also slight masochism 

\- def an exhibitionist idk about you guys but he definitely wants to be giving or taking somewhere risky interpret that as you will

\- love-hate relationship with teasing. it's so good but if you tease him too much he'll probably shove everything off his work table and fuck you over it 

\- has sold some of his personal items/used his extra car fixing money to pay off his ~monthly subscription~

\- WHY DO I HAVE SO MANY NSFW SOUDA HCS

\- his cum is probably radioactive bc he literally lives off of monster energy 

\- eye contact while ur blowing him he will literally die on the spot he loves it 

\- give him so much love after because he deserves love. i love him. pls play with his hair and give him lots of kisses and affection and hugs and everything god i love him so much please god please let him be real i am in love with this man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am getting to requests!! i have many that i feel very inspired to write although school has been especially bad lately so we'll see how it goes. disclaimer i have no experience reading/writing mlm smut so those might be a little bad! hahahjahahahfdhsaajfksdjhsdbafkjdvcbjvdfxc
> 
> also thinking of starting a book like this but for identity v! haha aesop carl hyperfixation go brr anyways yes if u are into that i am making one soon so hell yes anyways good afternoon good evening and good night


	8. REQUESTS R CLOSED PLS I AM SO OVERWHELMED

HI THANK U FOR ALL THE LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT I UPDATED THE FIRST CHAPTER REQUESTS R CLOSED AS OF NOW!!!!! OCTOBER 20 2020 IS REQUESTS CLOSED ILY ALL BUT I AM GOING TO DIE LMFAO 

ANYWAY HERES WHAT IVE GOT FOR NOW: 

kaz smut: almost done 

kiyo smut: in the works

taka smut: (request for a friend) soon

chihiro angst: in the works 

hifumi sm: starting soon! 

kaito sm: also starting soon! 

anyway i have an idv book that i'll be updating too! 

yeah i lied and started doing all the smut first LMFAODJASIODJASOFHSJ anyways 

not to be weird but im rlly excited to do the leon one........like RLLY EXCITED.......................................gn my loves i think im getting sick from sleep deprivation


	9. life update LAWL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahhahhahahahhaha..........hey! hey. heyyy!

guess whos back in business baby!

its me. im back. for now at least. 

anyway i am very unmotivated because of everything going on in the world right now but i am also. very bored which means more ideas and more smut<3333 

i have a whole notebook full of ideas which is pretty pog and cool and fresh and awesome but i just got a new computer and i love the way it types so hopefully itll motivate me to write more!

anyway i love u all. mwah. 

smut soon i promise


	10. nagito hcs / regular and nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally. nagito.
> 
> this is super shitty but i literally am so far behind with this book i need to get some stuff out there LMAO

regular hcs<3

\- loves hugs and cuddles oh my goodness 

\- his hair is so so so fluffy and he's in heaven if you play with it

\- the best lover. period. 

\- polite and doesn't really swear that much unless he's going insane

\- this is weird but his lips are like soft and super super kissable. like you could kiss him all day and he would have absolutely no problem with it.

\- he loves your attention. he absolutely adores being loved by you and your presence to the point where it might get a little bit obsessive but just! give him a little time yknow. he just loves you a lot and doesn't want to lose you!

ok these r boring and i have no ideas get to the smut

\- praise kink he will immediately be at your mercy if you say he's a good boy or hes doing so, so good for you

\- LOVES the feeling of your hands everywhere on his body like. touch is probably his love language 

\- swiiiiiitch? more leaning towards submissive/bottom but can top/be dominant if he wants to or if you want him to

\- please tell him how good hes making you feel which i guess goes along with praise kink but he is literally all i can think about so 

\- for some reason i have in my notes that he says "gosh" during sex which i think fits him but also. what 

\- his MOANS. that man. his voice is so so so so so nice

\- anyway put your fingers in his mouth and god he will be all over you 

\- is there a specific term for like a violence kink???????? idk but knifeplay and bloodplay i think he would be into that i think

\- edging! it gives him like a high?? i guess(i dont have a proper word for this) bc hes so sensitive and he feels like he doesn't deserve pleasure even though you're the one insisting on giving him it 

\- aftercare bby. he has relatively low stamina so he'll definitely be very very tired after. help him clean up and then fall asleep next to him with his head on your chest and play with his hair and kiss him gently and hold his hand and HKGWQFTDERQQERWQ can you tell i am very touch starved and want him to be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honest question can straight people use the words top and bottom?????????????? i've never thought of it as whos inside of who but apparently i should??????????????? i literally refer to the position that someones in thats why i was hella confused when i said i would top a man and someone told me i can only bottom so maybe i should clarify that i mean i wanna be dominant but ive heard conflicting arguments?????????? help god help


End file.
